Love Therapy for all
by Gin's lil kitsune
Summary: I will only say this much. This is rated M for a reason! The idea struck me from something I posted on my profile XD Well.. enjoy! AU. On Hiatus for now. Writer's block is being a bitch.


**Love Therapy for all**

**Summ: **I will only say this much. This is rated General on crack! The idea struck me from something I posted on my profile~ XD Well.. enjoy! AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Only the crazy ideas for the fanfics X3

**Thanks:** I would like to thank my friend, Kai Crazy for helping me get the fanfic started~ -hearts-

**Chapter 1- **Breaking up is Hell..

It was late in the evening in Karakura Town. Gin was heading home from work, his usual smile on his face as he got into his Viper. He was planning to spend the rest of his evening with his lover, Renji. The two had been dating ever since they graduated college together. Gin had taken up Psychology, while Renji had a guilty pleasure for rock music.

"I'm comin' home my lil' redhead~" He said in a sing song voice. Gin started the car and proceeded to drive home, unable to wait to have Renji in his arms. Little did the silver-haired male know.. his lover was currently being unfaithful with one of his band mates.. a blue-haired man.. Grimmjow Jagerjaquez.

Meanwhile.. Renji was moaning and writhing underneath Grimmjow, his wild red hair spread out as the blue haired male had yanked the elastic out. Renji was anticipating the call that usually signaled that Gin was coming home and thought nothing of it when he did not receive said call to. He was enjoying being with Grimmjow far too much for his own good.

Gin pulled into the driveway, frowning when he saw a second car parked outside. He recognized it anywhere. Grimmjow's sleek Jaguar, his baby, Pantera. He wondered why it was there... and for that matter, why the lights in the house were off when his Renji was obviously home.

Renji barely caught the sound of Gin's car pull into the driveway. His breath becoming raged as Grimmjow started to roughly nip at his flesh, "N-nygh.. Grimm.. jow.. Kami.." He moaned out. His dark eyes glazed over with lust for the blue-haired man above him. Grimmjow smirked against his neck,

"Gettin' horny, aren't ya?" He grinned, grinding his hardening member against his secret lover.

Gin entered the house, looking around, his closed eyes getting used to the dark, "Renji-kun? Where are ya?" He asked, turning on the kitchen light, his usual smile fading away when he saw Grimmjow's leather jacket thrown on the couch like he lived here. "I don' like this.." He muttered as he slowly made his way upstairs to where their room was, fearing what he would find there.

Grimmjow grinned and began pulling Renji's clothes off, the music pounding in their ears. Renji had insisted on turning the radio on, not that he cared. Grimmjow kissed him heatedly, swallowing a moan when he gripped the red head's erect member.

Gin heard the music blaring from their bedroom and became a little distraught as he got closer. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

What Gin saw, caused him to open his eyes as far as they would go. His red eyes staring with disbelief and anger. He pulled out the small handgun he carried with him and shot the radio, causing both men to jump. Gin was giving them a twisted smile, "I suggest ya leave now, Grimmjow.. before my finger slips an' ya get hit." He said.

Renji's eyes widened slightly. He knew Gin had loyalty issues.. after being betrayed before, he had a hard time trusting others. The red head moved to sit up, looking at his boyfriend, "Gin.. I'm sorry.. it's over." His red hair cascading over his shoulders as he looked at the older male.

Gin's silver hair almost fell into his face before looking at the two with angered crimson orbs, "Get out.. both of ya."

Grimmjow snorted and fixed his clothes. "You're a nut, Ichimaru, ya should be locked up!" He snarled, helping Renji get his clothes together. The red head gave Gin a sad look as he left. Grimmjow grabbed his jacket and hopped into the car.

"I'll have yer stuff sent ta yer studio," Gin muttered harshly as Renji passed him.

Renji got into his own car and followed the sleek Jaguar out of the neighborhood, blaring music the whole way to get his mind off of what had just happened. Gin fell to his knee's and growled, upset, lost... he felt so betrayed. He'd honestly loved Renji...

The silver-haired male felt angry tears stinging his eyes as he punched the floor after the two had left. Why? Why had Renji betrayed him? Gin was nothing, but loyal to him.. was it something he did to deserve this punishment? So many questions clouded the man's head. He let out cry for the first time in years.. ever since the first betrayal, he had refused to cry or show any signs of weakness.

He pulled out his cell phone with a shaky hand. He needed someone to talk to.. hopefully he could pull up the one person in his contacts that could help. That woman from work.. Matsumoto Rangiku.. She liked to drink, right? He could really use a drinking buddy right now.. drown all the pain in sake.. or maybe vodka.. which ever one did the trick faster. He found her name and hoped for an answer.

Rangiku looked at her phone, surprised to see Gin calling her. She quickly answered, wondering what was wrong with the usually happy male since he only called her when he was troubled. She quickly understood the situation and told him to meet her at her place. Rangiku had plenty to drink. She practically collected bottles of stuff!

Meanwhile Renji and Grimmjow were at the panther's place, completely out of their previous mood. Renji didn't like doing what he did to Gin.. but Grimmjow just seemed better suited in a way. Gin had work across town, while the red-head got to see the blunette everyday at the studio.

Gin slowly made his way out to his car. After starting the car, he took a breath before heading over to Rangiku's. He hoped a few drinks with Rangiku would help. He was glad the woman didn't live too far away from him. And reached her place before he knew it.

Rangiku pulled the man inside when he arrived and sat him at the table, placing a glass of vodka before him, "Drink up, Gin, it'll help," She smiled, downing a glass herself. She'd seen her fair share of break ups before, but this one was a tough one. She knew it. Gin had loved Renji with all his heart... and to be betrayed like this... she could only imagine the pain the poor kitsune man was in.

Gin gave a small smile, "Thank ya, Rangiku." He said before downing the glass. It burned his throat as the liquid went down, but it was nothing in comparison to the pain in his chest. "Ran-chan.. is there somethin' wrong wit' me..? Is tha' why people keep betrayin' me..?" He was desperate for answers. He needed to know why the people he let in kept hurting him.

The orange-haired woman sat next to him and hugged him, sighing as she filled his glass again, "Nothing is wrong with you, Gin," She told him, a gentle, yet stern look on her face, "they are the ones with problems, alright? So don't ever think anything is wrong with you."

Gin rested his head on her shoulder after nodding, "Thank ya, Rangiku." He said in unusually soft voice. He really needed to hear that from someone he considered a friend. He nuzzled her a bit before downing the second glass.

Rangiku smiled and filled his glass again, downing her own, "You're welcome." She replied, knowing he needed more than just one glass of the alcoholic drink.

Gin smiled, taking his glass, and downing it, "Huh.. I think I can handle vodka better than sake.." He mumbled, looking at the glass.

"That's good," Rangiku chuckled, downing another glass. She was glad she could help the kitsune. Gin smiled back, getting his glass re-filled. Little by little the drinking was helping, a small drunken blush was soon forming on his cheeks. Rangiku chuckled when she saw this and poked his cheek. "Gin-kun, you're getting drunk~" She sang.

Gin gave a drunken giggle, "Ran-chan~" He poked her cheek back, "Tha' tickles." Rangiku giggled and poked his side a little. Gin yelped in surprise and rubbed his side, almost falling out of his seat after Rangiku poked him. The busty woman burst out laughing at this and nearly fell over as well. Gin made sure she didn't fall and nuzzled her, "Ya okay, Ran-chan?" He asked.

Rangiku nodded and giggled, nuzzling back. Gin smiled. At least Rangiku understood him.. and cared. That made her special to him. Rangiku smiled and hugged him. Gin returned the hug and soon looked at the time, "I should prolly get goin'.. we have work tomorrow.."

"You can stay if you want," Rangiku smiled softly.

Gin blinked in his own little way at her, "Ya sure?" He asked. He didn't want rumors spreading about her. Rangiku nodded. She'd had all sorts of people crash at her house after drinking their sorrows away. The older male nodded and looked like he was ready for sleep anyway. The younger woman smiled and helped him to the couch. Gin thanked her before curling up on the piece of furniture. Rangiku put a blanket over him and smiled.

Gin smiled, thanking her again. He yawned as the blanket was placed over him and soon fell into a deep slumber. Rangiku brushed her lips over his temple and softly smiled as she went to her room. Gin continued to sleep, the last bit of his consciousness had come to a conclusion.. he had to leave.. and find someone that would truly care.

While the kitsune was coming to the unconscious conclusion, Rangiku slept well through the night, though she was worried about her friend.

Meanwhile.. else where.. Starrk, Grimmjow's boyfriend, was walking into a bar. He had just heard from one of Grimmjow's friends, that the younger male was fucking a band mate.. the red head named Abarai Renji. He grumbled a bit. Sure, he was pissed, but he found it as a waste of energy to start throwing shit at the wall for something he couldn't control. He sat at the bar, "The usual, Hisagi. Make it a double.." He muttered, resting his arms on the table. He had known Shuuhei since the younger man first started working at the bar.. and seemed to have taken a liking to him.

Shuuhei looked at Starrk and nodded, getting him his usual, though giving him two glasses. "What's up, Starrk?" He asked the lazy brunette. He noticed Lilinette wasn't with him, which was very unusual. That girl followed him everywhere. Even though she wasn't old enough to drink, Starrk was allowed to bring his kid sister in anyway.

Starrk shook his head, taking one of the glasses, mumbling something about Grimmjow stabbing him in the back. His grey orbs seemed more half-lidded than usual and took a big gulp at the drink. The older man sighed deeply when the burning didn't even seem to appear. He drank the stuff so much, it didn't even help anymore. _So troublesome.. dammit.._ He thought. He knew he couldn't let Lilinette see him like this.. even for someone so young, she was quite perceptive.. she knew when something was bothering him.

"Grimmjow giving you issues?" Shuuhei asked, knowing that was probably what was causing him pain at the time.

"Yeah.." Starrk mumbled, swirling his drink around in the glass, "Fucking with his band mate now. Turned himself into a real man wore."

The brunette swore a bit. "Man, I'm sorry you had to find out," He said. "Who told you?"

"Tch.. one of his band mate friends.. I forget his name." The lazy male mumbled, taking a drink.

Shuuhei sighed and filled his glasses again. "I'm sorry, wish I could help."

The gruff brunette was quiet for a moment, as if actually contemplating the offer, "...Maybe you can." He finally spoke.

The young bartender blinked a little. "How?"

Starrk looked up at him, "Come over after your shift is over." He said. Shuuhei soon got what he meant and nodded. The older male nodded and down his second glass.

"My shift ends in a few minutes," Shuuhei told him. The lazy male nodded and decided to stay until Shuuhei's shift ended. After those few minutes past, Shuuhei's shift was soon over and he came out in his normal street clothes.

Starrk whistled as he took in Shuuhei's appearance. He had never seen him in his street clothes before. The dark-haired male blushed a bit and smiled at . Starrk smiled and walked back to his place with Shuuhei. He hoped that the bartender would become his new lover. He seemed loyal enough.. even more loyal than Grimmjow. The younger man smiled and walked with him.

After a while of walking, they soon reached Starrk's home. Shuuhei whistled a bit at the sight.

"It's not that impressive.." Starrk mumbled. It was just a simple house that he lived in with his sister.

Shuuhei chuckled at this, "Better than mine." Starrk blinked, shrugged, and soon led him inside, getting the feeling his sister was going to tackle him once he walked through. And just when the brunette walked through the door, Lilinette immediately jumped on him..

Starrk stumbled back a bit when the smaller girl tackled him, "Missed you too, Lilinette." He said, ruffling the girl's head.

Lilinette smiled at the attention She then noticed their visitor, "Who's that?" She asked, then realized who it was after a moment, "Oh! Shuuhei-kun!" She laughed and hugged him too.

"Yeah.. this is Shuuhei, Lilinette." Starrk sighed, wondering why the girl was still awake. Lilinette smiled sleepily. After saying goodnight, she went to her room and closed the door.

"Well, that was interesting," Shuuhei smiled.

Starrk brushed himself off after he got up from being tackled, "Yeah." He said and soon looked at Shuuhei, wondering if he could even go through with his idea. The dark-haired man smiled softly at the taller man, tilting his head a bit. Starrk got closer to Shuuhei and soon kissed him. Shuuhei was a little surprised but didn't fight it. In fact, he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him close.

Starrk smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Shuuhei's waist as the kiss continued, glad that Shuuhei wasn't fighting him off. Shuuhei groaned into the kiss softly. The older man slowly deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of Shuuhei's lips against his.. much softer than Grimmjow's. Shuuhei groaned, burying his fingers in the mess of brown hair

Starrk groaned at the feeling and led them to the couch, Shuuhei in his lap. The dark-haired male blushed into the kiss and sat in his lap, almost straddling him in a way. Starrk smiled again, deepening the kiss, hearing Shuuhei moan into his mouth. Starrk slipped his tongue into mouth, Shuuhei groaned and shyly greeted his tongue. Starrk groaned, wrapping his tongue around Shuuhei's.

Shuuhei shuddered and groaned. Starrk then gently tugged at Shuuhei's shirt. Shuuhei looked into his eyes, nodding. Starrk removed Shuuhei's shirt, giving a lazy smile at the bare-chested male. Shuuhei blushed a little bit at this. Starrk smiled, "Nice.." He mumbled, running a caucused hand down the uke's chest. Shuuhei shuddered softly.

Starrk smiled, "Like that?" He asked, wanting to make sure Shuuhei enjoying what they did before going any further. Shuuhei nodded, shivering again. The brunette smiled and moved to the younger male's neck, nipping at the flesh softly. Shuuhei arched in surprise and threw his head back. Starrk smiled against Shuuhei's skin, nipping more, causing Shuuhei to mewl loudly, to his own surprise.

Starrk smiled and licked the uke's neck, moving up to his earlobe. Shuuhei's entire body shuddered and he moaned. Starrk held him close as he continued giving the younger male attention. Shuuhei groaned gently, enjoying this greatly. Starrk smiled, pulling away enough to remove his own shirt. Shuuhei helped him with this task.

Starrk smiled at him, now shirtless, revealing a chiseled chest and abs. Shuuhei traced over his chest with a smile. Starrk gave a lazy smile, "Like what you see?" He asked. Shuuhei nodded. Starrk ran a hand down his spine, resulting in Shuuhei arching with a gasp, clinging to Starrk like his life depended on it. Starrk watched him soon attacked Shuuhei's neck with kisses and nips.

Shuuhei gasped and cried out in surprise, making Starrk smirked lightly against his skin and nipped more, enjoying the reaction- Shuuhei squirming and moaning lowly. Starrk held Shuuhei's hips gently as he continued to give his new uke attention. Shuuhei shuddered, knowing exactly what else Starrk could do.

"You want more?" Starrk asked, looking into Shuuhei's eyes. Shuuhei blushed and nodded.

Starrk smiled, "Tell me what you want." He growled softly in his ear. Shuuhei groaned and shuddered. He was not above begging at this point, he wanted Starrk... if the tent in his pants was anything to go by. Starrk smiled, leaned back just a bit, and gently bucked up against Shuuhei.

Shuuhei gasped and arched, grinding against him. "Shit!" He swore softly. "D-dammit, Starrk.."

Meanwhile... D-Roi, Grimmjow's little brother had seen what the older sibling had done, and ran away from home, planning to see the person who he was quite infatuated with.. Zaraki Kenpachi.

Kenpachi was just sitting at home, watching over Yachiru, unaware that the young boy was on his way to see him. Th young grey-headed male was breathless by the time he reached the older man's house and knocked on the door. _Please.. be home.._ He thought, knowing Kenpachi usually didn't drive his car unless he really had to.

Kenpachi heard the knock and went to open the door, surprised to see him. D-Roi looked up at him, panting softly, "Can.. can I come in..?" He asked. Kenpachi gave a simple nod and moved aside for him. D-Roi thanked him and walked inside, trying not to collapse on the floor.

Kenpachi grabbed him by the waist and sat him on the couch. "Are you stupid or something?" He snorted. "You look ready to pass out."

"I.. I ran all the way here.." D-Roi replied, looking up at the older male, "And I am not stupid.." He protested.

Kenpachi ruffled his hair. "I know ya ain't," He sighed, sitting down next to him. D-Roi blushed softly and nuzzled into his side. Kenpachi gave a gruff smile at this.

D-Roi soon wrapped his arms around the man, mumbling, "My brother's such a jackass.."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, wondering why the young male was degrading his older brother.

"He had a boyfriend.. and cheats on him with another guy's boyfriend." D-Roi answered bluntly, hating the fact that Grimmjow went behind Starrk's back.

Kenpachi was shocked by this. "Grimmjow... _cheated_ on _Starrk_?" He asked, eyes widening just slightly from the initial shock.

D-Roi nodded, "Yeah.. which makes him a jackass. He cheated on him with that band mate of his.. Renji or something.." Kami, he hated Renji. Not only was the guy the lead guitarist and had a thing all his band mates.. but he had two-timed his own boyfriend! Who the _fuck_ does that!

Kenpachi hugged the smaller boy. "Sorry ya had to put up with that, kid." D-Roi nodded, nuzzling him a bit, really needing the comfort to get the stress off. Kenpachi held him close, pulling him into his lap, making D-Roi blushed softly and looked up at him. The older man smiled down at him, causing the younger male to blush a little more and soon pecked Kenpachi's lips. Kenpachi chuckled and did the same to D-Roi.

D-Roi then nuzzled him, wrapping his arms around his neck, 'accidentally' grinding against him. Kenpachi grunted a little and held him close, making D-Roi gasp softly, but relaxed in his arms. Kenpachi smirked down at him, watching as D-Roi tilted his head and ground against him again. Kenpachi grunted and growled softly. "Watch it, D-Roi."

D-Roi nodded, giving a small pout. Apparently the older man wasn't in the mood to play. Kenpachi was content with just holding D-Roi. The 'kid' didn't need to be fucked right away... not after having run all the way to his house but damn... the boy was giving him a hard on. D-Roi cuddled into him, enjoying being in his lover's presence. Kenpachi smiled softly at this, knowing his little uke was secretly a cuddle bug. D-Roi looked up at him, "Can we at least kiss.. or something..?" He asked.

Kenpachi chuckled a little. "You're certainly persistent."

D-Roi gave a small grin, "You love me for it." Kenpachi laughed and kissed him. The younger male smiled against his lips, enjoying kissing the man. Kenpachi smiled into the kiss as well D-Roi mewled against his lips, playing with the older man's spiky hair- this made Kenpachi scowl playfully.

The young boy only smiled and continued to play with Kenpachi's hair. With a smirk, Kenpachi kissed him to distract him, making D-Roi mewl against the older mans lips. Hearing the mewl caused Kenpachi to smirk more. D-Roi soon moaned into the kiss, lightly nipping at his lips. Kenpachi groaned in response and nipped back. D-Roi mewled, parting his lips for the seme. He was starting to long for the older man to fuck him.. to make him all his.

Kenpachi slid his tongue in, dominating the smaller male. D-Roi moaned into Kenpachi's mouth, letting himself be dominated. Kenpachi held him closer, ravishing his mouth. D-Roi moaned loudly into the kiss, enjoying the attention. Kenpachi pulled back with a grin.

D-Roi's cheeks were flushed softly from the small make out session. Kenpachi kissed his cheek with a smile. The smaller male mewled and kissed his cheek back, making Kenpachi smiled gently. D-Roi smiled back, loving the older man he was with. Kenpachi held him close and leaned back against the couch. D-Roi blushed softly, resting his head against Kenpachi's chest.

Kenpachi smiled at this, glad D-Roi was with him, while D-Roi smiled, loving being with the older man. He felt complete in a way. The older male then closed his eye close as he held D-Roi, content. The younger male watched and gently moved Kenpachi's eye patch for a second to peck his scared eye. Kenpachi twitched a little and nuzzled him. D-Roi smiled playfully and did it again. Kenpachi growled and pinned D-Roi down, causing him to yelp in surprise.

The older man had a grin on his face, which could only mean one thing: neither of them were leaving the house the same...

After a few hours, Starrk and Shuuhei had made wound up in the older man's bed, their bodies tangled together, their hair matted to their forehead's and neck as a thin layer of sweat glistened their naked bodies. The younger male was snuggled up against the older male, enjoying the warmth emitting off of the other body.

This was actually Shuuhei's first time being with another man, but _damn_.. it was better than being with a woman. Women get crazy during sex.. and chances are they're fucking nymphos! He sighed contently, fully relaxed and looked up at the older man, who was resting peacefully, a soft smile reached the younger man's face. This was going to be an interesting relationship.

At the same time, Kenpachi and D-Roi were coming down from their sexual high. The older male held the teen in his arms tightly, but not enough to crush him. Kenpachi had taken D-Roi right there on the couch, wanting to hear the smaller male scream in pure ecstasy.. and gotten what he wanted. Thank God Yachiru was a deep sleeper; not even a heard of elephants could wake the sleeping child!

"God _dammit_, D-Roi.. you were fucking tight." Kenpachi told him, causing said boy to blush.

"And you are fucking huge." D-Roi countered, watching the older man grin wildly.

"You love it. Especially when I'm fucking you with it." Kenpachi countered back. D-Roi pouted a bit.

"You're right. I do." The older man chuckled and stroked the teen's hair,

"Get some rest." He told him. The younger male nodded and closed his eyes.

And so, the die have been cast.. an adventure to find one's self, new friends, and a new love was about to begin. Starting at dawn, a man will begin his journey and hoped that he would reach his destination with success.. Let the journey begin.

**Kage: **And that was chapter 1! Holy shit this was a long chapter O.O I hope you all liked it. Please note, that this is my first _real_ yaoi fanfic for Bleach. I know there might be some ooc-ness, but it's a fanfic, so it's kinda okay! XD Well.. please don't forget to R&R. Thank you!


End file.
